Weak
by hyenateeth
Summary: She was tired of being weak, so she decided to be strong for him. HidaHina, oneshot, rated for swearing.


Warnings: Swearing, heterosexuality, crack... weirdness. HidaHina. Possible OOC, not sure. And angst.

God, I love this pairing so much.

* * *

Hinata was weak.

That was what she had been told, ever since she was a child. Weak weak _weak_.

_But he made her feel stronger._

She was weak when she heard the news. She had began to cry, and when Kiba and Shino asked her what was wrong she couldn't tell them, she just couldn't, she was too weak.

"_You're not weak." he had told her. "Or at least you don't have to be. You can be strong if you want to girl. Don't listen to them, just be strong. That's what I did."_

At first she stayed inside and cried, not telling anyone why, not Kiba, not Shino, not Neji, not even Naruto when he came to ask. She just stayed inside and cried.

_But she was tired of being weak._

So she ran away, about a month after she received the news. She ran away, never to return, no, no not to that town that suffocated her and made her weak. Not any more, no. She would be strong now.

_For him._

He was still alive and she knew it. She knew he couldn't die, she knew this for sure. And she was going to find him.

_He had told her, so it must be true. He was a lot of things, obscene, violent, angry, lonely. But not a liar. Never a liar. _

And she found it. It was not easy to find, Shikamaru had hid it well, and the fact that it was on Nara land made it even more difficult for her to reach it in peace. But she made it. She chased away the deer and climbed in to the pit, atop the pile of rubble.

_She found him._

In her hurry she had forgotten any tools to help her, so she was forced to dig at the pile of rubble with her bare hands. She dug and dug, for three days straight, stopping as little as she could. Her progress seemed far too little though.

'_For him.' she kept reminding herself. 'Be strong for him.'_

On the fourth day she broke down. She crumpled on the seeming endless pile of stone and sobbed.

"HIDAN!" she cried.

_It had been so long since she uttered his name._

"I'm sorry Hidan!" she sobbed. "I can't do it! I'm too weak Hidan! I tried to be strong, but I can't! I'm not strong enough! I'm so sorry!" She cried and cried, clutching the rocks feebly.

"_You can be strong if you want to girl."_

"Hidan!" she cried, wishing he would hear her under those rocks, those _damn_ rocks. Desperatly she tore at the rocks in a final attempt, knowing in her heart it would produce just as much as all the digging, nothing. Nothing, nothing, _nothing._

_Something._

It was an arm. His arm. Just an arm, but oh, it was his arm. She kissed the palm happily and cried "Hidan! Hidan" and kissed it more, hoping Hidan could feel her.

_Perhaps he could._

Her hope was restored and she dug with twice as much vigor than before, ignoring the blisters forming on her hands, ignoring the hunger pains in her stomach, only focusing on digging, on him.

_It took another day of near non-stop digging, but finally..._

"I knew you'd come girl." He muttered tiredly, a far-cry from the loud confident man she had met.

He was tired, decapitated, weak.

_But not broken yet._

"Hidan!" she cried, tears once again falling down her face, partly out of sadness at seeing him hurt like this, partly from joy at seeing him at all. "Hidan! I found you I finally-"

Her voice cracked and desperately she hugged the head as if it were all of him.

"I knew you would. I knew you'd be strong enough..." He muttered, the pinkish eyes tired.

"Only because of you." she sobbed, holding his disembodied head out, kissing it.

He smiled, his strength returning a bit. "I told you not to fucking doubt yourself. So, what's say we find the rest of me and you stitch me up so I can hug you back, or some shit like that."

Smiling through her joyful tears, she nodded. "Of course."

_I'm not weak any more. I'm strong for you._

_**The End.**_

* * *

So, yeah. My first official HidaHina fanfiction. ... I do love this pairing. It's my favorite Naruto het pair actually. AND SHUT UP, I KNOW IT DOES NOT MAKE SENSE AS A PAIRING. It's crack, absolute crack. So no going, "Oh, this pairing is stupid, they've never met blah blah blah", I KNOW THAT. That is why it's called FANfiction. If I owned Naruto, which I don't... Actually I'd have a super hard time deciding between KakuHida and HidaHina.

Anyway, yeah, I actually studied up on canon before writing this. So my facts should be semi-accurate. For once. (Stupid Canon, always ruins my fun...)

So, please review, NO FLAMES, but I would LOVE constructive criticism.


End file.
